


Paint And PSL

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Gambit, Genderfluid Remy, M/M, One Shot, Other, Remy uses they/them pronouns, Short & Sweet, first day of fall fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess





	

" Wolvie! ", Remy called out from the living room of their cabin.

" yes, darlin? " , Logan asked as entered the room.

" Would you paint my nails for me ? ", Remy asked with a loving smile.

Logan felt his heart swell. Just a few years ago that simple request would have made Gambit blush furiously and after the painting was done they'd be in hiding for a few hours. They have come such a long way since then and Logan has never been so happy. " sure, gumbo, what colors would ya like me ta grab? ", Logan asked while heading to the bathroom where Remy kept all of his cosmetics.

" yellow, orange and brown please. " Remy replied quickly, " oh! and red! ".

Logan returned with the requested colors and pulled up a chair in front of Remy as he set the bottles down on their coffee table. He opened the red first and took Remy's soft hand in his and began to paint. Remy did the same colors every year on the first day of fall and Logan knew the routine by heart now. Remy sighed and leaned their head back against the couch as they watched Logan work. 

Remy loved spending moments like these with Loagn, moments where they knew for a fact that Logan accepted them for who they were. Logan loved these moments too, the quiet chance to pamper his lover and the smile that would grace Remy's lips when Logan insisted on taking them out for a pumpkin spice latte when the paint dried. Logan had shared four first days of fall with Remy so far and it was tradition at this point in time. Fall wasn't Fall without pumpkin spice lattes and the smell of nail polish as far as Logan was concerned.


End file.
